Chris Hall
| birth_place = Springfield, Ohio | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = November 11, 2007 | retired = }} Chris Hall (June 23, 1984) is an American professional wrestler. Hall is perhaps best known for his work on the independent circuit for Ohio-based promotions including Insanity Pro Wrestling, Heartland Wrestling Association and Resistance Pro Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Early career Hall first wrestled under the name of Madness on November 11, 2007 for Black Diamond Wrestling. As Madness he wrestled at BDW Thanksgiving Throwdown in a match won by Tim Lutz. On December 1, 2007, wrestling under Chris Hall, his second match was for Insanity Pro Wrestling (IPW). He wrestled at IPW Hardcore Holiday 2007 to team with Chris Wonders, Dustin Rayz & Louis Linaris in a tag team match won by Dave Crist, Evan Steel, Junk Food Junkie & Ryan Rich. Insanity Pro Wrestling (2007-2012) After his debut during December 2007, Hall returned to IPW on January 5, 2008. He teamed with Chris Wonders in a tag team match won by Junk Food Junkie & Ryan Rich. From there, Hall went on to wrestle 10 more matches, with his tenth match of that year ending with winning the IPW Tag Team Championship with tag partner Ryan Rich at IPW Hardcore Holiday. On February 7, 2009 at IPW Sacrifice, Hall teamed with Dave Davidson to win the vacant IPW Tag Team Championship. They retained the titles until June 27 at IPW Breakdown where they lost to Faith In Nothing (Christian Faith & Vincent Nothing). On January 2, 2010 at IPW Animosity, Hall won two consecutive singles matches at this event, defeating Jeremy Hadley and Jacob Hollows. On June 18, 2011 at IPW Revelations, Hall wrestled a Four Corners match won by Hy-Zaya. On November 5, 2011, Hall defeated James Reeves at IPW Insane Intentions. On September 30, 2012, Hall wrestled his last IPW match at IPW Renascence, teaming with Jesse Emerson to defeat Derek Neal & Jason Nesmith. Heartland Wrestling Association (2008-2012) Hall debuted on April 25, 2008 at HWA CyberClash 3.0 in a Pick Your Poison 20 Man Battle Royal won by Aaron Williams. On September 17, Hall embarked on a tag team title hunt, forming a tag team known as The Entourage with JT Stahr. On September 24, this team won the HWA Tag Team Championship from Dave Crist (replacing Andre Heart) & Deja Vu. On December 19, 2008, Hall and his team lost their tag titles at HWA World War III. During 2009, Hall would attempt to challenge for the HWA Tag Team Championship, but was unsuccessful in winning them back. Hall ended his third year in HWA on December 19 with a match won by UFC Welterweight fighter Dominique Steele at HWA World War III Hall spent much of 2010 in singles matches, some including contendership status for the HWA Heavyweight title however, he was unsuccessful in capturing the title or the top ranking of contendership. on Apil 7, 2010, Hall wrestled and lost to Jon Moxley (who later went on to join WWE as Dean Ambrose). During the November 8, 2011 edition of HWA Adrenaline, Hall challenged title holder Jesse Emerson for the HWA Heavyweight Championship. He did not succeed in winning the title from Emerson. During 2012, Hall's match focus shifted back to tag team work, with he and his tag partner Jesse Emerson winning the tag team championships once again. They later dropped the titles to OI4K (Dave Crist & Jake Crist) during the August 28th edition of HWA Adrenaline. Resistance Pro Wrestling (2012-2015) On February 17, 2012 at RPW Vicious Circle, Hall lost to Jay Bradley. Hall later joined forces with Matt Cross to participate in a tag team title tournament, and won the first two rounds. Hall finished out his debut year on November 30 in a singles match won by Ruff Crossing at RPW Sad Wings Of Destiny. On July 26, 2013, Hall wrestled in a Ten Man Tag Team Elimination match, as part of Team Jocephus (Ashton Vuitton, Jocephus, Los Angle & Trevor Court) to defeat Team Ego (Da Cobra, Jay Bradley, Robert Anthony, Rugg Skies & Willie Richardson). On October 11, 2014, Hall teamed with Remi Wilkins in a Three Way won by defending champions Body Magic (Brady Pierce & Eric St. Vaughn) for the RPW Tag Team Championship at RPW Spreading The Disease. They challenged Body Magic once more in the following year on January 17, 2015 at RPW Animals, but did not win the titles. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Mama's Worst Nightmare'' *'Teams and stables' *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' **"The Madness" Championships and accomplishments *'Heartland Wrestling Association' **HWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jesse Emerson External links * Profile * Facebook * Profile Category:1984 births Category:2007 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Ohio wrestlers Category:AAW Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Black Diamond Wrestling alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Mad-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Luchacore alumni Category:Rockstar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Showtime All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:New Era Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling And Respect current roster Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Nueva Generacion Xtrema alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Freedom alumni Category:Strong Style Wrestling alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Wrestling And Respect alumni